Days of a Took
by Angela Graham
Summary: Belladonna Took longs for adventure. Her last adventure before becoming a Baggins, and giving birth to Bilbo Baggins. The South has an un-noticed cavern that has never before seen the light of day. Pre-Bilbo Baggins.


**Note:** I'm not J.R.R. Tolkien, and I don't own any of the characters. Simple. I only own the story plot and the name of the story. My first story after reading the prelude to Lord of the Rings.   
  
**The Days of a Took**   
_Chapter One : Belladona Took_

Belladonna Took sighed as she awaited the arrival of Gandalf, the Wizard with the long beard and blue robes. She knew it would be her last adventure before she became a Baggins, as Mr. Bungo Baggins had already proposed. 'It's not fair!' She pouted silently, her mother Bella had patted her daughter on the back and tried to comfort her. 

Her Father, Walden Took was having a celebration in the honor of Belladonna's engagement and had invited Gandalf in order to provide a certain entertainment. To Belladonna's surprise he had accepted and would make his appearance any time now. "Only to tell stories. Not bring you along on another adventure." Belladonna frowned, as she watched her mother's friends speak quietly about the Took family. 

"Nasty adventure-goers. I dare-say they've ruined the Hobbit name." Belladonna cringed at these words, and she wanted nothing more than to hit them on their noses and call it a day. She leaned to examine the rocks on the grounds, hoping she would hear their conversation, and not seem to interested. 'After all , I am a Took.' She reminded herself, as she continued eavesdropping on their conversation. 

"Though they are undoubtly rich." The other hobbit spoke, and after that Belladonna could hear no more as they were waltzing away. "Drats." She muttered, as she stood up and looked down at her plain skirt and green shirt. Her mother had not come from the Took side, and she wanted nothing to do with adventures. 

"Miss Took!" Gandalf stood on the walkway to the Hobbit Hole in which her family resided. "It is such a pleasure to see you on your way and growing up." Gandalf said, which made Belladonna scowl. He paused to look at her, and deciding it was not the right time to ask whatever was in his old mind, he went to greet his old friend, The Old Took. 

The Old Took sat in a rocking chair in the front parlor. Her long white hair was tucked away into a neat bun which was redone every time the Old Took, who had formerly been known as Glendy, moved an inch. It seemed that Bella's soul goal in life was helping others look more beautiful. Her daughter, Belladonna had other thoughts. 

** 

"I want to live a life full of adventures." Belladonna had spoken one day during tea time, which her mother Bella had insisted they keep. "I want to go to the Far East and Wests of the Land." Her mother stared at her with disapproval. Her father nodded and motioned for her to continue. Bella could take no more of this and gracefully excused herself because of a headache. "Father, I don't want to marry .. Mr. Baggins." 

"Bell," Her father began. Bell was a nickname Walden had given to his daughter in her early days and still called her by it. It was a bond that she enjoyed, as did he. Her mother would often start even though the 'a' had not yet been pronounced, and Walden would have to repeat himself twice - maybe even three times. "I'm going to stick by your mother's side this time. You can't go about your life living adventures." He sighed as she sat up indignantly. Belladonna was their only child, and their sole heir. If anything happened the family fortune would have to become part of the other greedy hobbit's pockets. "You are our only daughter, and I would gladly wish that you could go on any adventure you wish, but-" 

"Miss Belladonna?" 

Belladonna shook herself out of her reverie. "Miss Belladonna?" 

"Yes?" She asked cautiously as she wasn't sure which voice in the crowd of people had called her name. The crowd seperated and out stepped Gandalf, who had his hands folded neatly as if he was ready to ask a favor of her. 

"I have spoke with your grandmother, Glendy." Gandalf was the only person who referred to the Old Took as Glendy. "She said you were longing for one last adventure. I have heard in the far South there is a cave of riches waiting to be discovered. Perhaps that is the adventure that you have been waiting for." 

"Now see here!" Bella spoke up, but Gandalf silenced her. 

"I don't see why because within nine months she will no longer be Miss Belladonna Took, but rather Mrs. Belladonna Baggins. You know, as well as I, that the Baggins do not embark upon adventures. What would Miss Belladonna think? She missed her last chance for adventure and riches?" 

"Of course not!" Gandalf continued. "That is why I have selected Miss Belladonna to venture forth into the unknown with myself and company." Belladonna smiled and nodded. It was too good to be true, she was going to embark on an adventure and she could hardly wait. 

** 

**Note:** Please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. This is my first 'Lord of the Rings' fanfiction so please try and be nice. Thanks!


End file.
